


Support

by kisala10



Series: Haikyuu!! Scenarios/AUs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: You were motivated by him to study for your exams and you actually had a good feeling about it. However, your hope crashed down when you received the results. They were not even nearly as good as you expected them to be and you barely managed to pass some of the exams. Furthermore, you had to re-take a few of them. That was the cause for your bad mood and you didn't want it to influence Iwaizumi in any way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on Tumblr: "Hello ToT Can I have Iwaizumi comforting his s/o who feels like shit because uni life isn't going as well as they expected ? (aka : bad marks) Thanks in advance ToT"

It has been about a week since you had a proper talk with Iwaizumi. You did reply to his texts, trying to sound as usual but your responses were rather short. You couldn't keep up a conversation. 

He has been your boyfriend for a year by now and you trusted him whole-heartedly but you didn't want him to see you in this state. You were motivated by him to study for your exams and you actually had a good feeling about it. However, your hope crashed down when you received the results. They were not even nearly as good as you expected them to be and you barely managed to pass some of the exams. Furthermore, you had to re-take a few of them. That was the cause for your bad mood and you didn't want it to influence Iwaizumi in any way. 

A few days later, the situation was still the same. You wrote a short reply and that was it. You sat at your desk with your earphones which were connected to your laptop while typing a report. You missed those endless conversations. You missed hearing his voice. But you didn't know how to bring up that topic. You were afraid that he would be disappointed in you. You were afraid that he would go ahead of you and graduate before you could.

You stopped typing for a moment. He wasn't that kind of person. He was kind and he genuinely supported you. Of course, you knew that. But you couldn't help having these thoughts. You sighed as you took off your earphones and headed to the kitchen. You were living alone, so you could run around freely without having to face anyone and let them see how you looked like. Your hair was messy and there were strands, sticking out to every direction. You dressed sloppily and you had dark circles from the lack of sleep.

When you entered the kitchen, you took out a cup from the cupboard and started preparing a coffee. You were feeling tired but you couldn't take a break right now, so you wanted to stay awake no matter what. It took a couple of minutes until the water was boiling, so that you could pour it over the coffee powder. You added sugar and milk to your cup and then mixed it with a teaspoon. You took the mug with both hands, stepping out of the kitchen and entering the living room. This room was a connection between the kitchen and your bedroom. 

Suddenly you heard keys rattling, followed by the sound of the door unlocking. And the next moment, the entrance door was open. You stopped in your tracks as you saw the face of the person who just entered your apartment. Your mouth was slightly open as you didn't move a single inch. The person let the door shut. 

"Hey," your boyfriend greeted you, taking his shoes and jacket off and setting down his backpack. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked down to your clothes and realized that everything about you was an absolute mess. You turned around and set the cup down on the coffee table and then sprinted to your room. But Iwaizumi managed to grasp the situation quickly and he grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him. 

"I came all the way to visit you and that's how I'm getting welcomed?" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on top of your head. You hid your face behind your hands, not letting him get a glimpse of your expression from behind. You chewed on your lips as you tried to suppress yourself from crying this instant.

"Listen, I know you haven't been feeling well. You’re always missing my calls on purpose and you’re coming up with all kinds of excuses. That's why I made this sudden visit. You tend to hide these things from me, even though you know that I notice every small change," your boyfriend continued, enveloping you in his warmth. You had missed his scent. You had missed his husky but gentle voice. You had missed him being beside you. "But I'm here for you. Depend on me more often. Use me as your pillar."

Iwaizumi loosened his grip and you lowered your arms. You instinctively turned around and embraced him as you pressed your face against his chest, sobbing. Iwaizumi gently stroked your back with his one hand and holding your head against his chest with the other. You tightly grabbed onto his clothes, not intending to let him go. He returned the embrace and whispered: "I won't leave."

It took you a moment to gather your composure again. Staying in his arms was helping you a lot because it had a comforting feeling to you. You released him from your grip and you slid your arms down as he did the same. Then you looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled at him. "Hey… Thanks for coming. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" 

"Your greeting is way too late, idiot," he responded and ruffled your already messy hair. You let out a small laugh as your voice was hoarse from crying. He cupped your face with his warm and rough hands and he removed the tears with his thumbs, smiling sweetly at you. Then he moved your bangs aside to plant a kiss on your forehead. "I'd like to drink a coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I'm back with another scenario! I hope it turned out okay :>  
> I've also started working on some one-shot fanfics, so please look forward to those!


End file.
